The present disclosure relates to the field of image display systems on transparent surfaces such as windshields of vehicles, particularly of motor vehicles. It more particularly aims at a screen provided with retroreflective microstructures adapted to such a system, at a method of forming such a screen, and at a mold for forming such a screen.